For the love of a son
by Drinkingtheinkfrommypen
Summary: Jax/OC story what if Piney had a child he never knew about? She shows up 19 years after her birth in an unexpected way and falls for a certain sexy blue eyed blonde. Rated M for language and sexual content. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Life has never been a bowl of cherries for me. For starters I was the child of a pill addicted stripper and a man that was more of a monster than he was a father. I was 8 the first time he touched me and it went on for another eight years. The abuse only stopped when my brother Phoenix caught him touching me and put two bullets in his chest Now he is prison for five years because of me. I will never forgive myself for that. Not to long after that my mother was diagnosed with stage IV breast cancer. With my mother sick my "father" dead and my brother in jail for killing him I had little choice but to become the thing that I hated the most; a stripper just like my mother. Being

Every time I get up on stage a little part of me dies on the inside. But hay the money is good and no one was allowed to touch me. Having old perverts ogle me was a small price to pay for as much as five grand a night. The club I "work" at is called Skin. For the past few weeks there has been this strange older balding guy with dark hair. He is here every night I and he seems a little off but I kind of like it. He is always flying colors for the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. I have heard of them being form the town of Stockton that's not even thirty minutes outside of Charming their exploits are well known.

Most of the girls are afraid of the guys flying the colors but I am not. For one the most they cold do is get handsy before the bouncers would get a hold of them. For two I wouldn't even let it get that far. A swift kick in the balls would take care of the problem faster. Maybe that's why I am always requested by him for a private dance every time he is in. I mean the motherfucker is a strange one but he has the cash and that's all I want even if I do have to pretend he is god damn Channing Tatum.

"Man why do I get all the fucking weirdos?" I said with the roll of my Icy blue eyes. Looking over at my friend Skye with a playful expression on my face We were getting ready for the night to begin in the back room of Skin She has become like the sister I have never had. I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"Maybe it's because **you **are also a weirdo?" She quipped back at me.

"Why am I weirdo any ways? Is someone jealous because she is a member of the itty bitty titty community?" I answered back with a mock biting tone. Playfully pushing her shoulder.

"Fuck you cuntface." She answered back She was getting ready to take the stage for her dance. Hers was always right before mine.

:"Your just mad because it's true Skye." I said as she rounded the door way to the stage .

I sighed as I slid the robe from my shoulders. Taking a quick glance in the mirror I sighed. Dressed in a simple white lace bra and matching thong. I put on a short little jacket with fringe and tied it up so my navel piercing was showing and slipped on a matching cowboy hat along with the classic clear heels. I could hear the end of Skye's song and took in a deep breath pushing my full breasts out just a bit as I rounded the corner between the dressing room and stage. As soon as I walked past the tapestry that separated the dressing room and the stage I plaster on my most seductive look. I see Skye bent over topless as she picks the dollars she earned as tips off of the floor. "Welcome to the stage the lovely Laci Lawless gntleman." The emcee calls out I take the stage

The beginning beats of Pony by Ginuwine play as I wrap my hand around the pole and slowly begin to twist my body around it. I rock my hips slowly to the beat untie the jacket all the while. I then let go of the pole and make my way to the front of the stage I give the man I recognize a grin as I drop my ass low. My hands working my bra off slowly as I continue to rock my hips Dropping to the floor of the stage I crawl over to the guy in the MC Kutt. He dangles a one hundred dollar bill from his teeth. I wink as I pull it out of his teeth using my own. I give him a wink as I settle on my knees in front of him pushing my tits in his face. I make him feel like a king for a few seconds. The song is getting close to the end as I make my way to the the other end of the stage I give the guy one final wink as I pick up the pieces of my costume. I head back to the dressing room smiling a shit eating grin as I glance down at the Benjamin in my hand.

"That motherfucker may be a strange one but he is generous." I say aloud to no one. The rest of the night passes quickly and I dance two more times each time the dude with the dark hair gives me a crisp one hounded dollar bill. I have no idea why he wants me so bad he looks like he could be my father and to be honest it kind of creeps me out but the fucker is loaded so I try not to give a shit.

2:00 am comes and the club begins to close down. I get dressed in my street clothes and look for Skye she was supposed to give me a ride home tonight but she's no where to be found and the night is cold as fuck for the middle of October. I step into out into the night. I see the dark harried guy setting outside the club on his Harley. I know I should be wary but again it's cold a shit out tonight. "Are you stalking me or something man?" I say as I stand next to the custom bike pulling my jacket to me to keep the cold out. "I saw almost everyone leave and thought you could use a ride. Stockton isn't the place for a girl as sexy as yourself to be walking out here alone." The guy said with a strange grin on his face.

"So I am supposed to take a ride on the back of the bike of some guy whose name I don't know?" I say with my usual sarcastic tone that I reserve for the males of the species

"My name's Alexander Trager but every one calls me Tig or Tiggy. Now you know my name. Would you like a ride home?" He said still determined to take me home. Normally I wold have said no because this guy stuck me as the type to maybe kill me but it was cold and I didn't want to freeze my as off.

"Sure I will take a ride as long as you promise not to kill me and fuck my corpse." I said as I swung my legs over each side of his Harley gripping around his waist...

**A/N the characters you recognize are not mine but Kurt's Storyline and original characters are mine though don't steal. Also sorry that Tiggy may be a little ooc but I am not the genius that created loveable nut job. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors I haven't got a beta so if anyone would like to help me with that pm me. Thanks to my sister for the encouragement to start my first fic in a long time. 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Trigger warning for mentions of abuse and PTSD symptoms I will let you guys know when the abuse part comes up.**

"_Sure I will take a ride as long as you promise not to kill me and fuck my corpse." I said as I swung my legs over each side of his Harley gripping around his waist.._..

I can say one thing for creepy Tig guy he knows how to wok a bike. It reminded me of the times my brother and I would take his bike out and go for rides . Taking a ride was the good form of escape that we had. Phoenix had developed a habit just like our mother. It pissed me off to no end seeing him wreck his life and waste all his money up his nose. He was my hero but even superman has his kyrptonite and blow was it in his case. It tuned him from the calm person that doesn't say much let alone get violent into this raging bull that I didn't even recognize. Everything set him off he even raised his and to our mother once when he was high. He wasn't the person I loved. It completely crushed me inside because my hero had turned into my villain and part of me couldn't get passed seeing him like that. I couldn't make his two sides fit together. For a while after he almost hit mom we didn't talk much not talking to him made things worse on me.

**Skip ahead now if you don't want to read the abuse scene **

Phe was my escape from the hell our dad was putting me though almost nightly. It started as a game when I was eight. When mom went to work I would go sit with dad and watch sports. At this time he was my entire world either mom was working or high and phoenix was either playing football or basketball for his seventh grade team. So when mom was out there wasn't much else to do but watch sports with Roy. He would sit me on his lap as we watched game highlights. I felt like that meant he loved me and made me special.

Then that beautiful bonding moment was turned into something completely different. It was like usual I was sitting in his lap and his hands were holding me at the waist but the soon moved and were touching me somewhere I had never been touched before. I just remember being confused I was taught in school that no one was supposed to touch me there without asking, but this was my daddy he wouldn't hurt me would he? So I just let him touch until he was done. I remember the feel of his breath on my neck as he whispered "Don't tell your Mom she wouldn't understand it baby girl. She would make me go away and you'd have no one."...

**Flashback over safe to read from here on **

I swallowed back my own vomit as Tig drove me back to my mom's house. I didn't want to let on anything was wrong so I began to talk to him. "So this is a nice Custom Harley Tig."

"Man a young Chick that knows bikes. Where have you been all my life?" He said back with a child like excitement in his voice.

"I wasn't born yet most likely dude" I quipped back with a chuckle. There was something about this dude that put me at ease no matter how creepy he was. He had a childhood innocence that I envied him for. I bit my lower lip.

"Was that an old man joke there Laci?" He said as he pulled in the driveway of my house. I could feel the wight of the air change from just being in the driveway. Tig must have seen the look on my face because he spoke without me answering the question he just asked . "You okay there girl? You look like you saw a ghost."

My heart was racing in my chest I had to get out of there I could feel the beads of sweat pouring down my back as my muscles clenched tight . I tried my best to make it look like I was okay but it must of shown on my face .

"Laci you maybe want to get out of here and come back to the dorms at the clubhouse with me." Tig asked his icy blue eyes meeting mine as he spoke . He was careful not to touch me it made me wonder if he had seen this kind of thing before. I tried to shake the icy feeling from inside my body. My eyes locked on his riding boats. "Yeah Let's get the fuck out of here "

I said still starring at his boats. Tig made no moves to touch me he just kept talking in a low voice to me making sure not to make any sudden movements. It was honestly kind of creeping me out at the way he was taking to me. I almost instantly put my guard up because it seamed as if he wanted more then just to help me. But at this point what the hell would I lose. It would get me out of the hellhole for a few hours.

It sucks that my mom can't afford to move out of Stockton let alone the house where my brother killed our father but the cancer killed the little savings we had form Roy's garage. That's the one good thing he ever gave me was job skills and hard attitude. It sounds kind of fucked up but I am almost thank full he did all that shit to me or I would be a lazy bitch with no drive or an addict. I don't want to be like my parents that would be a fate worse then death.

I heard Tig's voice calling me to the present again. I shake my head back and forth to clear it again. "Laci come on get on the bike and let's get the fuck out of dodge. He said. I manged to make my feet move and my legs swing over his big black bike. My hands gripping a little tighter around his waist then before. I was thankful for this moment of reprieve even if I had to do things I would later regret tonight at least I would sleep easier then I had in years...

**A/N Sorry this took forever to update. I outlined the next few chapters last night so they should be coming out at least weekly. The abuse scene was the hardest for me to write. Characters you know form the show are not mine just the OCS Sorry this one was kinda short just had to crank it out  
**


End file.
